Him Or Her
by Yjluvr44
Summary: Him or Artemis. That's the choice they have to make. If Artemis goes Wally will be broken in 2 with worry. But Nightwing has a responsibility to the team. Who will give it all up? Who will live who will die. No /. Based on a twisted version of Depths.
1. Chapter 1

Im kinda new at this sooo here it goes!

Him. or Artemis.-That was the decision yet to make. Who would make the sacrifice to go with Kaldur to help him disover the lights' plans? Artemis has Wally and he will be heart-broken if he thinks she is in on the other-hand has 3 younger brothers to take care of while Bruce is off world rectifying what he and the other 5 specific league members have done against the galaxy. So who will it be?

Finally the moment comes where they will have to decide. Kaldur prepares his blade to deliver the blow. "Welcome back" he says. Right at that moment Nightwing jumps in front of Artemis just as Kaldur maneuvers the blade to slink around her side, and slinks around him instead. His eyes grow wide as people believe he is impaled and he falls into her arms.

Connor and M'gann arrive just as Artemis puts her fingers to his neck and feels no pulse. Connor announces he can't hear a heartbeat and at that moment Aryemis begins cpr. ...28, 29, . Finally just as planned Artemis declares him dead and the mourning begins. Connor being able-bodied lifts his thought to be life-less body to the bio-ship.

Back at the cave everyone is brooding in their own way. Some crying, some in denial it goes in different ways. While the meeting between Artemis, Wally, Kaldur, and Nighting takes place. As they go their seperate ways, Wally turns to Nightwing. "Thank-you so much for doing this wing, it means the world to me." He only nods in response. Then Black Manta's ship sinks into the great abyss.

_Ok My first attempt at a fanfic, Not sure if I will continue I was just trying it out. I mostly come on here to read and review. But ohh well!_

_Though if i get like 5 reviews or something i might keep going ahh maybe, maybe not. Well I gave it a shot!_


	2. Chapter 2Emotions

Chapter 2

Note: I will mostly be updating along the premieres of each episode so about once or twice a week. OHH and as much as i'd like it I dont own YJ.

Sitting. Crying. Mourning. At the moment that' s all they could do. Mourning for someone they all either looked up to as a mentor, look down to as a previous protege, or mourn just because he was a friend and comrade.

No one blamed Artemis for what happened. They all know she, or anyone else in their right mind would do the same. Take the blow. Be a hero. The job meant for most death. They all knew that. Though that wouldn't or couldn't change the fact he's dead. Heroism~as some call it is a crimson covered life.

Though to some the worst part was the fact that almost half the league was offplanet and had no idea of his brave sacrifice. Questions were racing through the minds of some of the detached league members such as Red Tornado, and Zatara or should I say Dr. Fate.

The questions went as such: Who would tell Batman?

How would they explain?

How would they keep him from becoming brutal and murderous?

How will this effect the hearts and the lives of the super-hero community?

No one had a logical answer to these questions. The league members that knew of Nightwing's identity were feeling worse for wear as they had the responsibility of informing Alfred, Tim, Jason, and Damian of Dick's brutal death dealt by a former comrade and brother.

breakline:

Tim,Damian,and Jason were sitting in their respective classrooms when the news hit. Nightwing dead, Nightwing dead. WHAT? Tim immediately excused himself for the restroom, as Damian and Jason being both impulsive and disrespectful got up and walked out the door. They all met in the restroom and were immediately put into conversation. "What the hell!" was of course undoubtedly Jason's voice of reason. Tim was silently muttering incoherent words to him-self. While at the same time Damian was slamming his fists into the white granite of the bathroom counter.

breakline:

Alfred, being the nice clean,loved and loyal butler or family friend he was, was silently dusting the antiques off with the t.v. silently on in the background. When he heard it a hero has died, and G. Gordon Godfrey was there with live coverage of it. As the words ran across the screen, Alfred read them silently to himself. When the name flashed across the screen, Alfred did a double-take."Master-Nightwing dead, no , please dear Lord no" was the British Butler's take on it. A silent but pleading plee for it not to be true.

_**Ok hey guys I guess my mind got thinking an I updated, still not sure how long im gonna go but hey! ya never know. Sorry if someone is a little ooc. whoops an to my 2 reviewers duskanike, and robinisasterous, THANKS, i loved the words of encouragement. If i do review it'll probably end up being with the timeline of yj but i will warp their version into my own take of what Nightwing would do. Thanks guys!**_


	3. Chapter 3 Close Contact

** Him or Her: Chapter 3~Close Contact**

**Disclaimer; I dont own yj or any characters of the DC Nation. I wish I do though.**

** Oh and people I have gotten accusing pm's from people accusing me of stealing this idea from QueenPersephoneofHades story "Aftermath" honestly I felt the same way that she stole it from me, but I will have you know I published mine before her and we were probably writing it up at the same time. So please no accusing me or her.**

** Ughhh so as you guys might know, YJ is going on hiatus again. AGAIN. That really makes me upset. And because I said I would update along with the storyline this completely messes up my plans, so Im just gonna go my own way with this story. Hope that's ok. Sorry if Its kind of suckish, Im just putting typing what comes to my mind. :)**

**Oh and to clarify, Im putting my own twist on this, 85% of the league is in space, all but Captain Atom, Red Tornado, Zatara/Dr. Fate, Zatanna, and Rocket.**

_**Batman's POV:**_

Life in space the last 2 weeks has been quite annoying, obbtrusive, and distasteful. Im stuck on Hal Jordan's freaking space ship traveling to who know's where with a bunch of mindless idiots. Green Arrow has been drunk almost the whole time. The Flash has been running around in circles like a little kid asking repeatedly "Are we there yet, are we there yet, are we there yet." "NO!" "Ohh ok,...Are we there yet, how about now!, Now...right about Now!"

The girls are constantly fighting over who gets to do their hair and makeup blah blah blah. Quite a few times I've walked right up to them and silenced them with a deadly, and warning bat-glare, but then they'll be right back at it 2o minutes later.

The big blue boyscout is constantly bugging me about trivial things such as playing foozeball, talking about sports, and girls. " All I have to say Kent is shut up." Then he'll call me a stickler and walk away.

That gives me time to think, Think about Earth and how the Aliens managed to reproduce so much and enduce a world-wide invasion, and why the hell we weren't wise enough to know about it and stop it before it became a probblem for us. My next thought is about Di-Nightwing and how he is handling the invasion and all of our immature protegees. I feel like contacting him to see how he's holding up but he'd probably deduce that as me not trusting him. I just keep telling myself that he's capable and he'll manage.

_**Wally POV:**_

**Flashback: **_Oh crap. Oh crap. Oh crap, I am about to lie to the scariest non-meta in the world. I'm about to tell him that his oldest son took a blade for my Girlfriend, ughh who am I kidding he won't believe me for a second. AW crap Ni-Dick! Why is it always me who has to lie to the Batman? Oh he's gunna kill me I swear it, Im not gonna live to have kids. he's gunna maim me, I know it. Ugh he's gonna give me a daddy-bats glare, awwww I hope I don't wet myself again._

_ "Wally, you ready?" oh sh*t thats Artemis. If I can just sneak away slowly..."Mfffnghh" ohh she did not just grab my collar, yep she did. "And where do you think youre going, we need to contact the league! Wally I know there going to freak out on us but it's all part of the plan."_

_ Ughh here we go. "Babe, I mean they won't even be able to answer the distance is way to long." "OHHH you are not getting out of this, ohh no!, let's go Wallace West" shoot she called me by my full name, that means she's serious._

_ "Fine let's get this over with" "Thanks, babe this means the world to me that I wont be braving the Bat-glare alone." she said sweetly but hiding the underlying definition of~ God bats is going to kill us. The statement has 3 emotions behind it, venom, nervousness, and what is that fright? Ohhh she's scared to, ok that makes me feel better that im not the only one with a serious Daddy-bats phobia._

And that is how we ended up in the watchtower waiting for Red Tornado to make contact with Hal's God Oh God Oh God Oh God is all I can think all the different scenarios are running through my brain about what's going to hapen to us. hanging. stabbing. shooting. maiming. killing that's all Im focusing until I feel something poking my side, what is that its quite annoying?.

"Wally, Wally, WALLY, we made contact with the ship there waiting for you to talk to them!" Finally a punch to the gut and i'm out of my daymaring," Oh sh*t sorry. wait what" thats when I notice the entire league staring at me throught the screen on their ship on who knows what planet." Oh um hi guys. What's up?" Cue the bat-glare followed by a huff and a question." Kid Flash why did you insist on contacting us, we are away and do not need to be contacted for trivial reasons." Batman said with a stern un-moving glare on his shit bats is already pissed.

" Well um there was an accident on a mission and well la'',."

"Wally, Kid we can't understand you, even I cant and I talk like that all the time,slow downnn." Finally after Uncle Barry saying that I realize I was just talking in speedster talk.

"Ok well none of you are going to like what im going to say but you all deserve to know. There was an accident while a team consisting of La'gann, Miss Martian, Conner, Artemis, and Nightwing were protecting a space shuttle launch headed for Mars. La'gann monitored beneath the surface while Nightwing and Artemis kept watch from the station, and Miss M. and Supey watched the sky. Two bad things happened while they went head to head against Black Man-I mean Kaldur and his men."

"What happened West?" Ok that was definetly bats.

"First La'gann foolishly went mana el mana with the whole underwater force and was captured and taken. Kaldur led his men on the surface, and then it was finally down to himself, two of his men, and then Artemis and Nightwing. He had a conversation with them, but throughout it he was slowly and stealthily withdrawing his sword."

"And then?" an unknown voice asked.

"Hold on im working on it. Artemis was closest to Kaldur and didn't see the quiet movements as he withdrew the blade. At first Nightwing didn't either, but he finally caught sight of the movement when it was too late. Kaldur was plunging the sword towards Artemis' sternum, he realized it was to late to do anything and placed himself in the path of the blade. He took it right in the chest an inch to the left oh his heart. Kaldur left with only a statement as Nightwing lay dying in Artemis' arm. He said "Im sorry my friend but you needed to go."

Suddenly Artemis cut in before I could finish my fake pain-filled explanantion, and with fake tears in her eyes she recounted the rest of the hoax we were pulling. " Nightwing took that b-blade for me because he knew Wally would have a h-heart-attack if he lost me. He d-died in my arms, before I could say another word to him. M'Gann and Conner showed up and broke into tears with me as I frantically attempted CPR, to no avail. I lost him. HE DIED because of me, G-God I am so-oo-oo sorrry I-I-I Im rea-lly s-s-orry I, he did that for me. I wish it would have been me instead." At that moment she burst into fake-pain filled tears as I held her and was shedding fake ones of my own.

The league stood their speechless as the realization hit them. Nightwing was dead. Dead. Gone. they would never see him again. Some of them burst into tears, some cried silently, others blamed themselves for not being there, and some cursed wildly. Batman just stood their stock still as he accepted the pain and loss in his mind. I watched what we just caused. We just tore the League down from the inside out.

Then Batman said something I never thought I would hear come out of his mouth. "Wally, Artemis, thank-you." With that the Dark Knight turned and walked out of the communications' room. The rest silently followed so they could go mourn somewhere in seclusion, after all Nightwing well Dick was the first protegee and so therefore the most revered, and suprisingly im not jealous of that. The communication cut shortly after the last person stalked out of the communications room.

Red Tornado walked out first and then I saw Artemis saunter out slowly.

Thats when it hit me, I soon followed out but before I did my last thought was.

_What the hell have we done?_

_**Ok guys done, to me that was pretty long I was only aiming on spending 40 minutes and I just spent over an hour and a half. The pov of bats was pretty bad I admit, but I couldnt just jump into the explanation without having some view of what was going on in space. So again I have no idea if im going to keep going, I enjoy encouragement, it feels good. For those of you who are just on fan-fic to read and favorite stories, favoriting is cool and all that but making a short review of even 5 words makes the world to someone. so please consider this when you are about to hit the favorite button and then go back to the main page of fan-fic.**_

_**ok really long authors note. sorry! Well bye. **_

_**And oh a few of you are probably wondering what I meant about hiatus. Well according to Greg Wiesman the show is on hold until at the earliest September 29th. ugh sucks. Right?**_


End file.
